Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to gaming machines and systems, and more particularly to new and improved devices and systems having enhanced symbol upgrade features.
Description of the Related Art
Wager-based gaming is a multi-billion dollar industry with sustained popularity. Gaming entities, such as casinos, appeal to many different audiences and provide one or more of a variety of available different gaming machines. Mechanical and video reel gaming machines are a staple of the gaming industry. During play, a player places a wager, which then causes the gaming machine to rotate reels. Each reel independently rotates and stops to display symbols relative to one or more paylines to reveal predetermined winning or losing combinations of the symbols. If a winning symbol or winning combination of symbols is generated and displayed along a wagered-on payline, an award is provided to the player. If a winning symbol or combination of symbols is not generated and displayed along a wagered on payline, no award is provided to the player for that payline. After any awards are provided for any wagered-on payline or paylines, the play of the game ends.
To attract new players to games of chance and to enhance player enjoyment, gaming manufacturers continuously attempt to improve features of game play. In addition to augmenting the player's visual and audio experience, gaming machines include features that increase a player's chances for winnings or increase the amounts available to a player to be won. For example, some gaming machines feature multiple stacked reel sets (such as three or five reel sets), where each reel set operates as a separate game to provide optional simultaneous play of more than one game. Other gaming machines include different special symbols (e.g., bonus symbols, including by not limited to WILD, multipliers, such as 2× PAY, 3× PAY, 4× PAY, 5× PAY, and the like) that increase an outcome value or improve a chance of winning.
As gaming institutions have a continuing interest in encouraging greater participation by existing players and in enhancing the overall experience offered to existing and new customers alike, stiff competition exists among gaming manufacturers to deliver new and interesting games and gaming machines that entice players to engage in game play. Additionally, as increased game play typically translates to increased revenue, gaming manufacturers strive to design new features to increase player engagement with the gaming machine.